Getting It Right
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Boring sex? Addison and he did not have boring sex. It was just not in them. Not a part of who they were as a couple and they weren't leaving until they got it right. Mature Content.


Getting It Right

Rating: R (To Be Safe)

Pairing: Addison/Derek

Summary: Boring Sex? He and Addison just did not have boring sex!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: I don't have much to say but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

His body shook with laughter as it hit him how absurd this moment was. His wife was thanking him for the most boring sex they had had in a long time. She was trying to be nice about it. Saying that he had tried his best and all but it did nothing for his ego.

He glanced over at her. Her hair was messy from the boring exchange with rosy cheeks and a surprisingly bright grin. She was laughing too. Addison was laughing so hard; no sound escaped her mouth as her nose crinkled a little. She looked gorgeous without even trying. Derek decided in that moment that he was going to have her screaming his name and making her breath hitch in pleasure like it always did when her orgasm shut down her mind temporarily before they left this bed.

She glanced back at him and the smile fell from her lips at the serious look on his face. His hand made its way to her sheet-clad hip and started to trace patterns tenderly. She touched his chest lightly that he almost didn't feel it. A smirk graced his lips as he brought himself closer to her.

"Well…we are just going to have to try this until we get it right." He suggested as he moved to hover above her. She raised an eyebrow at him in response as his lips got closer and closer to hers then his phone rang.

"Damn it," Derek muttered as he pressed his body on hers somewhat to reach the annoying, ringing device before he rolled back over onto the other side of the bed.

Addison groaned in frustration and turned toward him burying her face in the crook of his neck and started kissing him softly. His skin tingled at the contact and he glanced down at the caller id.

He momentarily debated picking it up and talking to her but he weighed whatever she had to say against the feeling of his wife's lips on his skin. He tossed the phone on the floor after shutting it off. Not right now, he thought.

Addison peered up at him with curiosity, "Important?"

Derek hooked his leg into hers as he positioned himself above her once again. He stared down into her eyes and the answer was obvious, and it rang clear in his heart and mind. He pecked her lips sensually before pulling back.

"Not more important than you or us, so where were we?" He answered honestly with a raised eyebrow. She giggled and brought her hips up against his and wrapped one leg around him to bring them closer.

He groaned out in excited pleasure, as her hips shifted against his growing erection in a way only she knew how. Even after all these years, it drove him absolutely wild for her. And she knew it too. She licked her lower lip suggestively. It took him but a second to capture her tongue in a searing kiss.

One arm wrapped around his neck while the other cupped his cheek pressing her body tighter to his. Their kiss grew in intensity as Addison moaned weakly into his mouth. She grinded her hips against his while his hands traveled down the side of her body. Not leaving any part untouched by him.

She whimpered slightly before she felt his hot mouth place a kiss on her pulse point. He placed a number of lingering, open mouth kisses on her jaw before moving downward to pay attention to her collarbone. Warmth spread throughout her body as a tension in her veins began to build. She went weak with longing and tugged on his hair to bring his lips up to hers once more. Addison craved him and the feel of his lips.

She fused her mouth to his. Derek smiled against her mouth at the noises she made but a second later was flat on his back with his wife above him.

Addison grinned mischievously down at him with a little glint in her eyes. He shook the shock off of his face. He could not be more turned on by her in that moment and not because of the move she just pulled on him.

No, the morning light hit her red hair, her green eyes sparkled and matched the smile on her face, and she glowed with happiness. She was beautiful, and he was lucky enough to call her his wife. There was no way he was ever letting her go again.

Addison began to place kisses on his chest as he had just done to her moments before. She placed soft, chaste kisses over his stomach loving the way his skin felt underneath her lips. Addison slowly made her way up his torso as his head fell back onto the pillow.

She sucked at his jaw line before moving to his lips. He caught her in a passionate kiss by grabbing the back of her head and not letting her move. He pushed his tongue into her mouth without hesitation. She moaned again as she began to grind his hips against hers.

They continued on like that until they were joined as man and wife should be. It was incredible and all either had ever hoped for.

After both had calmed down they collapsed next to one another on the bed. Their legs entangled underneath the sheets as both stared up at the ceiling. Their breathing was labored but Derek smiled.

"That was most definitely not boring…" He commented with a smirk.

Addison trailed her hand over his arm that was around her waist, "Nope, definitely not boring."

Derek turned on his side and rested his head in the palm of his hand and looked over at her. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat but she had a content, lazy smile on her face. A smile graced his own lips knowing he put that there, him. She smiled up at him but then made a move to get up.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She reached for a shirt on the floor. It was one of his and she loved to wear his clothes while getting ready.

"We do have to work—" She tried to stand up but was stopped by him. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the mattress before she had the chance to dress.

She laughed as he pinned her to the bed with his body and smiled down at her. His hair was messy but his eyes were twinkling with happiness. She sighed out and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"You, Mrs. Shepherd, are not going anywhere, I don't think we have gotten this good sex thing right just yet and they do say that _practice_ makes perfect." He said before lowering his lips onto hers.

All thoughts of work, patients, charts or anything related flew from her mind as she settled herself into the arms of her handsome husband.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
